Shuckle
/ |dexunova= |dexcokalos=014 |gen=Generation II |species=Mold Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Rock |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=45.2 lbs. |metweight=20.5 kg |ability=Sturdy Gluttony |dw=Contrary |egg1=Bug |body=14 |color=Yellow |male=50}} Shuckle (Japanese: ツボツボ Tsubotsubo) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is known for having the highest base Defense and Special Defense stats of any Pokémon. Biology Physiology Shuckle appears to be a small yellow turtle inside a red shell with many holes in it, fitting all four of its legs out. Some beige-like color surrounds the holes in Shuckle's body. Natural abilities Shuckle has the abilities Sturdy and Gluttony along with the hidden ability Contrary. Sturdy protects Shuckle from one-hit KOs whilst Gluttony increases the healing restoration of Shuckle when it eats a berry. Finally, Contrary makes stat changes have opposite effects. Game info Game locations |goldsilver = Rock Smash boulders in Cianwood City or Vermilion City |gsrarity = Rare |crystal = Rock Smash boulders in Cianwood City or Vermilion City |crarity = Rare |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Rock Smash boulders in Areas 5-6 |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 224 (Insert Pokemon Emerald after obtaining the National Pokédex |dprarity = Rare |platinum = Route 224 (Insert Pokemon Emerald after obtaining the National Pokédex |ptrarity = Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver = Rock Smash boulders in Cianwood City and Vermilion City |hgssrarity = Rare |blackwhite = Route 14 |bwrarity = Rare |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites Appearances Anime In JE054: A Better Pill to Swallow, a Shuckle appeared. Butch's Shuckle and Conway's Shuckle appeared in DP065: Sleight of Sand! and DP185: Working on a Right Move! respectively. Shuckle also made more minor appearances in the anime. * Conway's Shuckle * Butch's Shuckle * Old Man Shuckle's Shuckle * Kurt's Shuckle * Rebecca's Shuckle Trivia * Shuckle's base Defense is equal to that of both Mega Aggron and Mega Steelix. * Shuckle couldn't use any Bug-type moves in Pokémon Platinum despite Bug being its primary type. * Shuckle is the only Pokémon with a function that is not an ability (changing of Oran Berry to Berry Juice then finally into a Rare Candy.) * It is possible for Shuckle to have the highest attack of all the Pokémon using the move Power Trick which switches a Pokémon's Attack and Defense. The drawback on those tactics is his pretty low ATK value, peaking at 130, meaning that he can become pretty defenseless once he inverts ATK and DEF values. * Despite Pokédex Entries saying that Shuckle has weak muscles, Shuckle is able to learn Rock Smash and Strength possibly because of its hard defense shell. * Shuckle is the only dual-type Pokémon that can naturally have the ability Gluttony. Origins Shuckle appears to be based on a tortoise or a turtle whilst its names appear to be derived from shuck, barnacle or the word turtle. Gallery 213Shuckle OS anime.png 213Shuckle OS anime 2.png 213Shuckle Dream.png 213Shuckle Pokemon Stadium.png ko:단단지 (포켓몬) Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon